It is known to couple an actuating element such as a throttle pull to an adjusting element in the intake channel via a coupling pin. Coupling pins of this kind usually have a cylindrical receptacle which is accessible via a transverse slot in the end face of the pin. The transverse slot runs parallel to the receptacle. The slot is configured to be narrower than the receptacle so that the throttle pull can be radially introduced into the receptacle. With a movement of the throttle pull in the longitudinal direction, a thickened region of the throttle pull comes to rest in the receptacle and is fixed therein. The throttle pull can move in the receptacle in a direction opposite to its pull direction. The coupling element is moved in the pull direction of the throttle pull with a movement of the adjusting element without pull on the throttle pull, for example, during an adjustment of the throttle element because of the actuation of a choke element. The thickened region of the throttle pull can slip out of the receptacle in this way. The throttle pull can be unintentionally unhooked from the coupling element with an additional movement of the throttle pull in a direction toward the slot in the coupling pin.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,125,547 discloses a coupling device between a throttle pull and a coupling lever wherein, at the end of the throttle pull, a cylindrical body is mounted having a periphery at which the throttle pull exits. The cylindrical body is mounted in its axial direction in a receptacle, that is, perpendicular to the pull direction of the throttle pull. A movement of the throttle pull opposite to the pull direction of the throttle pull in the receptacle is no longer possible for this kind of arrangement so that a movement of the throttle element is hindered without actuation of the throttle pull.